


Pagiging mabaliw

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Canada (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: I KNOW THIS IS NOT IN ENGLISH, THERE IS JUST NO LANGUAGE OPTION FOR TAGALOGMathew maaaring makita ito sa sulok ng kanyang mata muli. Ito ay tunog mabaliw sa iba, ngunit kung ito ay imahinasyon... masyadong madalas sila nangyari para sa kanya upang bawasan ang mga ito muli. Ito ay isang tao, katulad ng sa kanya sa itsura at karamihan sa mga oras na siya ay tumingin lamang katulad niya, maliban kung Mathew masyadong mabilis tumingala at nakita ang isang bahagyang naiiba na salamin na nakatitig sa likod.





	Pagiging mabaliw

**Author's Note:**

> Habang ang aking step-Nanay ay Phillipino, may ay walang pagsasanay pagsulat o pagbasa ng mga Tagalog at lang alam kung paano simulan ang pakikipag-usap, sumayaw maharlika Hi-Way, at lutuin ang Phillipino pagkain. Mangyaring ituro ang anumang pagkakamali sa akin.

Mathew maaaring makita ito sa sulok ng kanyang mata muli. Ito ay tunog mabaliw sa iba, ngunit kung ito ay imahinasyon... masyadong madalas sila nangyari para sa kanya upang bawasan ang mga ito muli.

Buwan ngayon, siya ay manunumpa ang magic na nanatili siyang buhay at nakakapit sa mga landmass ng Canada na kanyang repleksyon at anino ay gumagalaw nakapagtataka... hindi sa oras na kasama niya at ang ginawa niya, at siya hindi maipaliwanag ito lang may ilaw na gumaganap o ganyan ganyan.

Nagkaroon din ang mga bagay na ito na kung minsan ay kanyang pagmumuni-muni ay mukhang hindi siya, alinman. Nakikita niya patay na gabi sa isang hatinggabi loo patakbuhin, at ang mukha sa paggunita sa nakaraan ay hindi magiging lubos ang kanyang. Magiging malapit, ngunit naiiba. Mas badass at masungit sa halip na magiliw at matamis. Pagkatapos ay siya ay kukurap at nagulat ang lalaki sa maraming nang mas matagal at mas madilim na buhok kaysa kanyang ay mawala at sa magiging sarili niyang mukha sa pagbabalik-tanaw.  
Hindi niya sinabi kahit kanino tungkol sa mga pangitain o anuman sila ay. Pagkatapos ng lahat, ano ang kanyang sasabihin? Kaya siguro ako pagpunta mabaliw at kung minsan ay gumagalaw papalayo ang aking anino at ay hindi konektado sa aking mga paa o sa akin sa lahat at kamukha ng ilang iba pang mga tao ang aking repleksyon at...

... Hindi na pupunta sa balon.

Siguro isang bagay ay mali sa kanyang utak?

O, ano kaya kung ang ang magic na ginawa sa kanya ng isang bansa ay palitan sa kanya? Maaaring ang magic tingnan ang hinaharap at tingnan ang isang bagay? Pero ano ba iyon? Siya namamatay at ang bago ay hindi medyo kanya kanyang nagaganap? Well, Vargas sa mga kapatid na lalaki ay hitsura ng kanilang lolo...

Siguro ito hinting na mamamatay siya kaagad at ang bagong hitsura na kung minsan ay nakikita na niya na hahalili sa kanya? Kanyang anak o apo, o anuman ang matanda ng bansa na alam pa ng mga bagay sa bansa itatawag ito ang lalaki sa salamin - nang magkita sila sa kanya?

Siguro nababaliw niya lang na isipin ang mga ganitong uri ng pag-iisip.

Ikaw ba ay "Sino?" Tinanong ang kanyang oso, Kumajiro, at Mathew ay nagbigay sa kanya ng balisa na ngiti, at nalutas na ilagay ang anumang misgivings sa kanyang likuran... muli. Hindi ito magagawa upang manirahan sa mga bagay na ito at aktwal na gumawa sa kanyang sarili na sira ang ulo.

Ayaw niyang maging isang baliw na tao, pagkatapos ng lahat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............  
> Sana makita mo lahat sa mga larawan ng mga welga ng klima na nangyayari sa buong mundo! Naging ako Striking tuwing Biyernes Ngayon para sa mga buwan. Kailangan natin ng mas maraming tao hangga 't maaari upang gawin ito. Kung naging masaya ang trabaho ko dito, mangyaring isaalang-alang ang pagkuha ng isang oras, o higit pa, ng iyong panahon at manindigan para sa ating hinaharap. Ito klima Emergency ay nangangahulugan na ako ay mas malamang na mamatay ng pagbabago ng klima kaysa sa akin na namamatay sa katandaan, hindi sa banggitin na rin lahat ng tao sa mundo ay nanganganib. Kailangan natin ang action. Kaya, lamang, gawin lahat ng makakaya mo.  
> -Hilaga  
> #Fridays para sa hinaharap na #Strike para sa mga welga ng klima #Climate #fff


End file.
